


Two Hands Are All You Need

by Tomatosoupful



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Angry Ernesto, Coco Locos Smut Off, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Smut, Swearing, imaginary sex, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatosoupful/pseuds/Tomatosoupful
Summary: Everything was going just fine until ~ Renaldo ~ decided to show up and woo Héctor.Well if they were going to have fun, then Ernesto was too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Transition between childhood friends to lovers

Despite stomping home in the cool night, Ernesto still felt heated like an irritated infection. This was supposed to be a month like any other, of just him and Héctor spending almost every day creating and performing music together. Yet now, with Señor Dumbass – oh, sorry, _Renaldo,_ here – those moments felt far away, stolen without the chance to protect them.

Stupid fucking Renaldo with his big head and undoubtedly bigger other head that Héctor was probably currently fawning all over. Ernesto bashed his head against the door to his room at the thought, the sound of heavy breathing and spit smacking against skin haunting him. Fucking hell. He shoved those vile thoughts out of his head and then himself into the privacy of his room. There, he unclipped his case and hauled out his guitar.

Unlike Héctor’s dazzling white guitar, his was a plain and dull. Just like himself, Ernesto supposed darkly. Considering he couldn’t even keep the attention of his longest closest friend. He wondered again for the hundredth time, only three times Ernesto would insist, what Renaldo had that he didn’t …

Now that Ernesto properly thought about it: a lot. Realising this felt like a biting one’s own tongue, accidental and all the more painful because of it. Ernesto’s grip strangled his guitar’s neck as he roughly strummed it. There wasn’t any rhyme or tune since Ernesto couldn’t write a song for the life of him. Renaldo could. “Fuck,” Ernesto hissed, and the guitar strings screeched.

Is _that_ what Héctor was doing? Writing songs with Renaldo, relieved to finally have a partner who knew he way around musical notes. Ernesto must come off as stale bread next to that … _thing_ that rode in on his magnificent horse one Tuesday afternoon and immediately admired Héctor’s playing. Héctor had promptly dropped his guitar and flushed at the compliment.

Not that Ernesto could blame him entirely. Renaldo could trick those gringos into giving back México’s rightful land with that charm of his. Ernesto could earn himself a free drink if he said the right phrases but clearly it wasn’t enough for Héctor. Fucking Héctor. A starving dog offered a bone behaved with more dignity and tact than how Héctor did around Renaldo. Like any loyal dog, he was more than pleased to give _anything_ in return.

Ernesto thought of the last he had seen Héctor that night. His back turned to him as he left the party with Renaldo by his side. As soon as Héctor was gone, it was like a magic spell had broken. The company Ernesto was surrounded by were now invasive and in his face, the smell of sweat and alcohol no longer intoxicating but disgusting, and he couldn’t bear to be there anymore. He had thought some well-earned alone time in his room would help but …

God, Héctor’s arm had been hooked around Renaldo’s.

Renaldo had taken Héctor home and was probably – _fuck_!

Ignoring the sting in his eyes, Ernesto stuffed his boring guitar back in its case then threw himself onto his bed. The mattress bounced slightly at his weight and the sheets felt scratchy, only serving to tip Ernesto even closer to the edge. He was already furious and annoyed and angry and pissed off and upset –

 _No_ , not upset. You’re not a wimp – just overcome with fury at the injustice of it all. That’s what it was, the _injustice_. Who did Renaldo think he was? Just waltzing into town like that? Bewitching everyone, especially Héctor. Those two were probably having a grand old time together, well he hoped they were fucking happy. Their faces must be hovering close together, their teeth clicking as they smashed their lips, and their hands desperately running over their bodies as though some foreign force was about to separate them forever. Geez, no need to be so dramatic about it.

Ernesto fumed at the ceiling, the wavering candle light going blurry. _No._ Absolutely not. This wasn’t tearing him apart. Not in the slightest. Héctor …Héctor was free to do whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted. So, if Héctor was currently pinned to a wall with Renaldo rubbing his stubble against his cheek, _whatever_. That’s fine. And if Héctor’s breath was hitching as a hand palmed the bulge in his pants, that’s perfectly reasonable too. Who wouldn’t? Ernesto certainly wasn’t bothered by thought of Héctor’s face sweaty and red, with his lips glistening and gasping out the wrong name.

“ _Renaldo –!_ ”

Suddenly, everything felt too tight. Seething, Ernesto unbuttoned his shirt so he could breathe in this stifling heat. He reached for his pants, then stiffened when he lightly grazed his groin. Oh _shit_. **_Shit_. **Gritting his teeth till his jaw hurt, Ernesto roughly shoved his hand in and squeezed his dick because _fuck_ , it hurt, and he deserved this and he – ow, his nails dug in too deep. It stung but his dick shrugged it off, hardening and tightening around him. Ernesto exhaled shakily, the cool air in his bedroom now chilly against his chest. And god dammit his dick was hurting like it was being stuffed in a space too small and this was _all_ Héctor’s and Renaldo’s fault because they decided to have some fun without even considering if Ernesto wanted to join.

And now, Renaldo was probably peppering kisses down Héctor’s torso, one for each rib. With each kiss, Héctor’s hold on Renaldo’s dark hair tensed and he tugged harder. A tingling feeling rushed down Ernesto’s body and he moved his hand again, brushing through pubic hair and fondling his balls and that was almost making him feel better if it wasn’t for his mind conjuring the worst shit imaginable. He could hear Héctor muttering Renaldo’s name repeatedly, breathless and exhilarated as though he had just performed a show. Ernesto wondered if Héctor felt as tight he was and grimaced at the thought of Renaldo popping open his pants and peering at the released prize.

A keening noise fell from Ernesto’s lips as he imagined Renaldo’s own widening and accommodating Héctor’s cock. It probably tasted salty and smelt like Héctor whenever he finished working in the fields and – and – _definitely_ would quiver in Renaldo’s ungrateful mouth. Especially when his tongue would roll around it like it was a sweet. Seeing it as though it was right in front of him, Ernesto’s thumb slid along the underside of his dick, feeling like pins and needles, until he reached the tip. Hissing, he pressed against the hot throbbing skin and it trembled. Really, acting like this for Héctor and Renaldo of all people. It was never a picky audience, but this was ridic –

Renaldo was probably choking on Héctor.

 _Fuck_. Ernesto threw his head back and pressed his thumb against the slit of his cock. His other hand, needing to do _something_ , lightly grazed his chest as it trembled with his shaky breathing. He explored through curled hair and circled around his nipple until he could flick it playfully. At the same time, he thought of Héctor doing the same while Renaldo was busy. Until his hands would stiffen as Renaldo moved back, with a slight _pop_ , and admire his work. It would stand tall and proud and Renaldo would say something about how beautiful Héctor sounded, which he had said many times about his singing but this time it would _really_ mean something. And Héctor would fall for it, guiding Renaldo back until he was swearing under his breath while he was greedily attended to. As imaginary Héctor bucked his hips, so did Ernesto. His hand rubbed against himself and the friction made his toes curl. He could feel beads of sweat rolling down his face.

He should really stop.

Ha.

Ernesto only rubbed himself harder, fast forwarding the fantasy in his head. This time, he saw Héctor and Renaldo making use of a hotel bed. Their bodies connected, Renaldo lying down and Héctor looming over him, his cock buried deep. Panting, sweating, slapping skin, Héctor grunting as he was surrounded by Renaldo. Ernesto felt like he could explode, going back and forth between rubbing and squeezing, moving his hips up to meet his hand. Héctor’s flushed cheeks reminded Ernesto how _hot_ it was and yet with his free lonely hand crawling lower and lower, he was painfully aware how damn quiet it was and how loud he was being. A part of him liked the thought of some random stranger walking by and hearing him and a stupider part wanted to open the window so he could show off and scream just how much fun he was having _without_ Héctor.

Even if he did, imaginary Héctor wasn’t in the position to care. He was too busy kissing Renaldo, combing his fingers through the man’s hair and whispering encouraging words. Renaldo’s whole body shuddered. Visualising it made sick jealously brew in Ernesto’s gut. To remedy the situation, his fingers slipped into his pants and travelled underneath until it reached the curve of his ass. Too irritated to think about the consequences, Ernesto gritted his teeth and shoved his finger in.

“Ah – fuck!”

That was a mistake.

While Renaldo’s moans were echoing in his head, Ernesto was grimacing at the stinging in his ass. But he refused to remove his finger. He was a big strong man, just as big and strong as Renaldo. He could handle one little finger without any kind of help. Oh, _shit_ this was hurting… he carefully pushed it further in, the pressure mixed with pain overwhelming him. His hand was visibly shaking, and his eyes tightly shut. His cock in his other hand was flagging slightly, no longer impressed with what was happening. That needed to change. He focused all of his energy into relaxing the muscle, distracting himself with the soft voice of Héctor telling Renaldo to relax. Finally, he did. As he experimented and explored the tight space, his dick hardened again.

Confident now, Ernesto added another finger and though it made him clench up on instinct, he forced himself to calm down. As his hips helped him press down on his fingers and thrust up into his hand, he thought of Héctor and Renaldo again. Renaldo’s knees were bent as he grabbed Héctor’s hips and shoved him closer, pleading for him to go deeper. Héctor obliged, moving in and out and increasing his speed. Nonsense words spilled from Renaldo as he was overcome with bliss and – and – Ernesto struggled to think as he went faster and faster and _faster_ too. His fingers dove deeper until it hit a spot that took Ernesto by surprise. He bit down on his bottom lip to shut himself up as the waves of pleasures made him convulse…

…that was fun, let’s do that again. Ernesto aimed and his fingers hit the target again and again, and sure Renaldo was probably experiencing the same feeling but that _really_ didn’t matter. Ernesto was too lost in the moment, making use of both his hands in a way that made sense after all the practice he had playing his guitar. The heat, the fire was too much and yet exactly the right amount and – and –

Ernesto released a strangled gasp when he burst. In a snap, the vision of Héctor and Renaldo dissolved away as his entire body relaxed and untangled. He numbly removed his hands, one sticky and the other wet and he really needed to clean up. But he didn’t move. He could still feel his cock awkwardly twitching, looking like some drunkard stumbling home. Ernesto related, he was out of breath and spent as though he raced across town yet also felt like all of his anxieties and frustrations had disappeared. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long time.

Never mind whatever Renaldo and Héctor were doing.

 

* * *

 

“Did you get home alright last night?”

Ernesto glanced up from his guitar. Héctor had his songbook rested open on his legs and a pencil tucked behind an ear. He looked cute and Ernesto took a moment to register the fact he had been asked a question. He shrugged and said, “Just fine. It wasn’t far.”

He felt Héctor’s stare as he fiddled with his guitar. It was fine, it’s not as though he had buried himself in his blankets and cried like a miserable heartsick woman. Ernesto started when a pencil suddenly flew in his direction and bumped against his chest.

“Oops! Sorry,” Héctor recovered the pencil, sheepishly offering an apologetic smile. Instead of using it to write new songs, Héctor instead twirled it with his fingers. He noticed Ernesto’s puzzlement and said deliberately, “I shouldn’t have walked out like that last night, without saying goodbye. I’m sorry.”

The last thing Ernesto wanted was his heart to stammer but it _did_ and now he had to look like he wasn’t about to leap for joy just for getting attention. “Like I said, it’s fine,” he replied, another shrug. “You were busy with Señor Dumbass anyway.”

“Ernesto, it’s –”

“– _I know his name_.”

Héctor rolled his eyes but still smirked as though Ernesto was playing a joke. It was the same kind of smirk he wore whenever he untuned Ernesto’s guitar when he wasn’t looking or conveniently barge in on Ernesto’s attempts to woo a girl. It both excited Ernesto and made him nervous at the same time. Dammit Héctor. Eager to put all this behind him and just make some music already, it’s why they’d gone to the secluded park in the first place, Ernesto said whatever needed to be said, “I mean it, it wasn’t a big deal. I don’t always need you by my side.”

“Oh really?”

“Really. I was _very_ productive when I got home.”

Héctor smirk grew. “Uh huh.”

That little –! “It’s none of my business what you and Renaldo do in the bedroom,” he snapped, all too aware how true that statement was despite how unfair it felt. “So just have yourselves some fun and don’t bother me about it!”

With that, Ernesto thought it was over. It should be over. What’s done was done and sure, he didn’t have Héctor with him last night, but it wasn’t a complete waste of time either. As his frustration dimmed, he noticed Héctor. His smirk was gone, and he was staring at him. It was a different stare from before. He was frozen stiff, and his eyes widened.

“…what?” Héctor’s voice croaked.

Ernesto awkwardly stared back, wondering himself, “What?”

“ _What_ did you say?” a hint of amusement was flickering on Héctor’s face. _Fuck,_ Ernesto thought.

“Y-you and …? You two and – look, I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” he hastily said, it felt too hot again. “I was just trying to –” Héctor clapped a hand on his shoulder, the smirk back wider than ever.

“ _Ernesto_ , you’re –” Héctor couldn’t get another word out. He collapsed into a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach and his songbook falling to the ground. Ernesto shoved Héctor’s hand away, feeling the heat all over his face as the laughter just kept going and going and – really?! Whatever the joke is, it couldn’t be _that_ funny! Through tears, Héctor must have seen Ernesto about to boil over and decided to grace him with an answer. “I’m not –” he choked on another bout of laughter. “We’re not –” then he snorted.

“Will you shut up and tell me?”

Héctor clenched his mouth shut to contain himself, then sighed out the last of his uncontrollable laughter. He looked at Ernesto like he was hopeless and said, “I don’t know where you got that idea from, but Renaldo and I? We’re not …we’re not _together._ ”

“Don’t be – wait, what?!”

Ernesto sat bewildered at what he heard as Héctor shook his head and chuckled some more. Oh. _Oh_. Oh _fuck!_ Ernesto’s guitar slouched in his grip as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. “Are you serious?” he groaned. He wasn’t sure which was the worst scenario, Héctor and Renaldo going at each other like rabbits in heat or him being perpetually embarrassed for the rest of his existence.

“Are _you_?” Héctor scoffed. “Where do you get these ridiculous ideas from?”

Ernesto grumbled, remembering he’d ran through a list in his head on his way home last night. But now he couldn’t think of a single reason. Or rather, every point he thought of could be easily shot down with a reasonable explanation – god dammit, _no!_ He wasn’t _that_ stupid! Even if nothing had happened there was no way Renaldo was an innocent pure angel. Just … _fuck_. Fuck every single last thing to do with Renaldo! Biggest pain in the ass of the century. Annoyance all fired up, Ernesto remarked hotly, “Anyone would think what I was thinking! Maybe you didn’t notice but –”

“– Ernesto, _please_ ,” Héctor chided, still struggling to hold his laughter.

“ _No_ ,” Ernesto exclaimed, about to tear all of his hair out. This was _so_ fucking ridiculous! “What was I supposed to think?! You were attached to him like some…like some _girl_.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You _were_.”

With a huff, Héctor muttered, “Even if I was, what’s the big deal?”

Ernesto’s guitar moaned loudly when he dumped it on the ground so he could properly address this bullshit already. Before Héctor could lecture him about proper instrument care, Ernesto blurted out, “It’s a _big deal_ because how the fuck am I supposed to compare to Renaldo?!”

As soon as he said those words, Ernesto knew he had fucked up. He shrivelled up as he was examined by Héctor, who appeared deep in thought. _Díos mio_ , _fuck,_ now he really had messed up beyond belief. Would a confession in church help? Shit, he was scrapping at the bottom of the barrel now.

Well, there was nothing else to it. He needed to jump off a cliff. Right now. Here lies Ernesto: stupidest prick on the planet… but he couldn’t figure out how to make that reality. His brain was failing to function under Héctor’s gaze. He flinched when Héctor finally moved. Taking a slow breath, Héctor lent down and picked up his songbook. As he absentmindedly flipped through the pages he said thoughtfully, “You know, Renaldo isn’t as dumb as you think.”

Although shame and nausea were clawing at his throat, Ernesto still sniggered. Was Héctor _that_ dedicated to protecting the man’s reputation? “I’m sure he’s even dumber than that. What was that your Mamá said? Brains over brawn?” and Renaldo was big enough to tackle a bull and win with those muscles of his. Ernesto would eat his own guitar before admitting Renaldo had the intellect to match.

Héctor smirked. “ _Sí_ she did say that. And …” his eyes ran over Ernesto. “She’s right.”

Ernesto didn’t miss the look directed at him. “ _What_?” he hissed.

“When I was with Renaldo last night _not_ doing what you thought we were.”

“Shut up.”

“He gave me some …er, advise,” Héctor snapped his songbook shut and tucked it and the pencil in his chest pocket. “And I think he was right.”

“Really?” Ernesto mumbled, half disinterested in what Renaldo had to say and the other half desperately curious to know.

Héctor was suddenly in front of him and whispering, “Really,” and kiss – fuck. He was being kissed. _Díos_ , he was being _kissed!_ Ernesto gasped but adapted quickly, he had imagined this plenty of times. His arm wrapped around Héctor’s waist and drew him closer until their chests were touching. The fire inside was back, sparking all over his body, but this time it felt softer, warmer as though Héctor was water and perfectly balancing him. Blearily, Ernesto gaped as Héctor withdrew, looking very pleased with the development.

Oh shit. Was that a love confession? Ernesto was glad he hadn’t had the chance to jump off that cliff. He could work with this. He cupped Héctor’s cheek, his thumb gliding over his upper lip, and they moved back to continue kissing –

“Ah! There you two are!”

Ernesto jumped and his hold on Héctor loosened. Both of them turned to see Renaldo walking towards them and waving and wearing that unbearably bright smile. Unbelievable! Of _all_ the times –! Ernesto pointed a finger and snapped, “Listen here Rodrigo –!”

“– It’s Renaldo.”

“I know what your god damn name is!”

Héctor broke out laughing again, resting his forehead on Ernesto’s shoulder while he lost it.

Well, at least Héctor was entertained.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Transition between childhood friends to lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Had myself the biggest cup of tea when this was finally finished.


End file.
